My Stubborn Cat (Keta x Ren)
by RainbowPuddles
Summary: Ren had noticed recently that Keta had been watching him. He disliked it, but at the same time felt oddly strange when he felt those golden eyes staring. How does he handle the situation? That's for you to find out WARNING: MIIIILD BOY X BOY MIIIILD SMUT


_'Sup bitches? WAIT, FORGIVE ME. You're totally not bitches. I write this for my own sake. So, like. This one is a Ken fanfiction. Uhm, Ken is LoollyTroolly's and my ship. Yeah, Keta and Ren have a ship name. Fucking adorable one if you ask me..._  
><em>Anyway, hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Made with love~<em>

Ren couldn't help but feel all the more suspicious today. Keta was, once again, watching him like he was some kind of food. It frightened the blue haired male, and he couldn't help but wish to know the reasoning of why the werecat was staring so intently at him. So, Ren stood whilst sighing and crossed his arms. A small pout covered the male's face, and he couldn't help but ask his most important question of the day.

"Why are you glaring at me, Keta?" Ren knew he had made a mistake, it wasn't like Keta was 'glaring'. _'Dammit, I messed up my words!'_ Ren mentally face palmed himself, feeling like an idiot for saying something retarded.

"I wasn't glaring at you..." Keta spoke in a irritated voice, well...Keta's usual voice was always fucking irritated. Keta could be cosplay Levi and do a freaking wonderful job BEING him! Ren's face turned a bright red as he nodded his head in a furious way. "I-I'm well aware of that, I just messed up my words," Ren pushed his grey glasses up before looking Keta in his golden eyes. "I wish to know why you are staring like I am food or something! Do I have chocolate on me?" That sounded almost like a joke, and Keta let out a grudge like sound. His chuckles startled Ren, it made him shudder in fear of what the hell he was laughing at.

Ren lazily shook his head, ignoring the male. Grabbing his book, he went towards his bed to draw. Keta did something that frightened him even more. The rather large male had grabbed Ren's wrist. "Wait, don't you want to know?"

Ren looked back at him, his large blue eyes widening slightly. His face seemed all the more red, if that was even possible now. It burnt, it felt like a fire burning into his face _slowly._ "I do..." Reverting his eyes from Keta's, he attempted to yank his wrist away. Not succeeding because, hell, Keta was stronger. Keta was strong, big, stubborn, and fucking sexy when he wished to be. Now, he was sexy. Ren had always been attracted to men like Keta, as much as he hated to admit. Keta was still several years younger than Ren!

Keta smirked at Ren's reply, pulling the smaller one closer to where they were almost chest to chest. Ren kept his head down, avoiding the stare of Keta. "Well, then. Look at me and I will tell you." Keta spoke with an amused tone, it made Ren so pissed. He felt weak, his legs felt like jello already. '_Ren, you fail! You can't even resist Keta and his smexiness!_' Ren thought to himself before looking up at the raven haired male. "Good bo-" Ren grabbed Keta's hair roughly, making the other groan out and pull the male against him. It wasn't exactly a fight, it was more like brutal making out. Keta bit Ren's lip roughly, blood coming out from the soft pink bottom lip. "Augh!" Ren coughed, and Keta covered Ren's mouth with his own.

The kiss was rough, full of hate, love, and lust. "Haa." Their pants filled the room as a messy make out session went on. Keta being the one trying to taste as much of Ren as he could. Ren moaned, grabbing even tighter to Keta's hair. "No, no. Wait" Ren panted out when Keta started to undo his button up shirt. "Tell me, we can't do this..." Ren just then noticed that they were on the floor. At some point, they had gone down!

"Why the fu-" Ren cut Keta off from speaking, his hand covering the others mouth. "Because, you didn't answer my question. And two, you fucking hate me..." Ren gave Keta a hurt look, making Keta sigh out into Ren's hand. Licking it, Keta began to nibble on Ren's palm.

"Because, I find you extremely 'interesting'..." Keta answered, biting Ren's middle finger with a sadistic look on his face. Ren let out a whimper, shuddering a bit out of masochistic pleasure. "W-What kind of interesting?" Ren asked, his face hot as he almost began panting. His pants became tighter, and Jesus, Keta was going to kill him if he didn't do something about it.

"Sexy kind of interesting..." Keta smirked at Ren's reaction to his words, Ren's heart began to speed up and thump against his chest violently. "Attractive kind of," Keta licking Ren's ring finger, his wet warm tongue flicking across it. "Interesting..." Ren was hurting, frantically trying to cover his hard penis by with his other hand pulling the bottom of his shirt down to cover it.

Keta, whom was by now smirking, pulled away from Ren's pale hand and kissed the flustered male. "Now, can we?" He asked. Ren covered his face with his arm, a small nod being the answer to Keta. Keta loved being rough, he enjoyed how Ren pulled his hair and he loved the yummy taste of blood that came from his darling master. Keta grabbed Ren's wrists, pulling the small male on top of him, his long nails ripping Ren's shirt open instantly.

"Your nipples appear to be hard, Ren~" He whispered huskily into Ren's ear, his nails scraping across the hardened pink nubs. "Ah!" Ren shook violently and grabbed at Keta's hair, his fingers wrapping themselves in Keta's dark strands. "Does it hurt, or does it feel..." Keta dived down and took Ren's hardened nipples between his teeth, biting roughly. "Pleasurable..." He grumbled. Ren's back arched, a mewl escaping his shameful mouth as he bucked his hips into Keta's hips. "Please, no more teasing." He cried out.

Keta happily stopped, dragging Ren's pants down quickly only to reveal polka dotted underwear. "How cute." Keta purred with a evil grin, knowing this could be a great tease on the blue haired cutie. Ren had a small pout on his face, which disappeared instantly when Keta removed his underwear. _'Awe, this looks painful._' Keta thought, his large hand grabbing Ren's dick. Ren couldn't move, he was kinda tense for a few seconds. Keta moved his hand slowly, making Ren cry out. "Ah!" His hips finally bucked into Keta's hand, him begging for a release was shocking enough.

Ren let out a gasp as Keta moved his hand faster, a quick pace being created. Ren threw his head back, a loud moan escaping as he yanked at Keta's hair. Keta crushed his mouth to Ren's, his tongue entering. Their teeth knocked together, the two groaning and moaning at the painful yet pleasurable feeling. "I fucking hate you." Keta grumbled in between their pants.

"I hate you too." Ren spoke in a whisper, his release coming closer. "I'm going to cum, stop..." Ren would admit he wanted to come with Keta, it always seemed sweet to come at the same time. Keta pulled his hand away, putting his fingers at Ren's lips. Ren's blue eyes flashed seductively, taking Keta's fingers between his lips before he bit and sucked on them. Keta let out a groan and quickly began to strip with his other hand. Once he was naked, Ren was on his knees in seconds. Ren was slightly scared, he had never gave a blow job before.

Ren's hot tongue licked the tip, a teasing manner going on. Keta grabbed Ren's hair roughly, making the older male cry out. Soon his mouth took it all in, Keta moaning at the warm cavern covering his dick. Jesus, Ren's ass had better been ready. Keta was going to destroy him.

Once Keta was good and wet. Ren happily allowed Keta to insert his finger. Ren had never had sex, so this feeling was very new. "God," Keta groaned out, his dick becoming even more hard at the sight of Ren's pale ass. "You look amazing." He put his second finger in, scissoring Ren and stretching him. Ren let out a whimper, not liking that feeling as much. The third finger went in, and Jesus. Ren let out a cry, his hands gripping tightly to Keta's shoulders. You know the position, it was very sexy indeed.

Keta quickly searched for that 'special spot' and once he did hit it, Ren shuddered. His moan loud as he already had precum going from his erection. Keta didn't wait, he thrust into Ren roughly. Ren had let out a cry, but Keta continued his thrusting. He didn't wait, nope. Ren would have to get use to it himself. Ren let out several whimpers and cries, but soon they turned to loud pleasurable moans as he helped the male thrust deeper and deeper into him.

Ren and Keta were moaning messes, Keta was going so fast he thought for sure Ren had been bleeding. He was large, he'd admit that. Ren was close, too close. Keta squeezed his base so he couldn't come, a smirk on his face. "Wait, Ren~" He went even faster, rougher, deeper. Ren had tears streaming down his face, begging for release. Finally, Keta was close. He groaned, grunted, his hands gripped so tightly to Ren's hips there was bruises. Finger marks.

Keta screamed out before release, something shocking. "I love you! Fuck it! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He came inside the male, letting go of Ren's dick and allowing the male to cum thick sticky strands of white. Keta pulled out and began to clean up Ren's little mess that was on mostly Ren's stomach and chest. Ren fell back with an exhausted sigh, moaning softly when Keta's tongue licked across his navel and then his nipples. "You're tasty, Ren." Keta spoke softly, finally done with cleaning the male. To clean himself? He stood and walked to the bathroom.

Ren thought for a minute, what Keta had screamed before cumming in him. His heart beat roughly as he looked at his hands. "I love you..." He whispered, his fingers touching his lips before tears began to once more fall from his flushed face. "I love you, too..." A smile graced Ren's face as he spoke, knowing Keta didn't hear it. He was so scared to say it, he honestly didn't hate Keta. He just wanted to know...how did his stubborn cat feel about him? If it was hate and love, which one did he feel more of?

'_My stubborn cat, I love you._' Ren thought before he fell asleep on the rough carpet of his house. Keta came back out with a clean chest before staring at the passed out male. Smiling, he picked Ren up and laid the male on the bed. "Sleep well, Ren."


End file.
